Songes d'une vie (BTS)
by Mariadragwenna
Summary: BTS - Kim Taehyung aimait les choses simples, les petits plaisirs de la vie. Sa vision innocente du monde était celle d'un enfant. Début 2011, il accompagna un ami à une audition à Séoul, et fit la connaissance d'un stagiaire recruté quelques mois plus tôt. Depuis cette rencontre merveilleuse, Taehyung sacrifia beaucoup pour tenter d'atteindre le cœur de cet ange nommé Jung Hoseok.


****Bonjour, bienvenue sur cette fiction ! :) Tout d'abord, je vous remercie d'avoir atterri ici. ^^****

****Je suis toute nouvelle en tous points : première fanfic sur Wattpad, première histoire sur BTS, et ARMY depuis quelques mois à peine ! Je précise que BTS est le seul groupe de kpop que je connais, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil à d'autres groupes sans approfondir, ma connaissance du milieu est donc extrêmement limitée... oups !****

****Je n'ai ainsi aucune expérience en matière de fanfiction sur les BTS, et étant une bille en analyse de personnalités, je risque fortement de passé à côté de leur véritable caractère ! Je m'excuse d'avance si ma vision d'eux vous paraît totalement décalée.****

****Cette histoire me trotte dans la tête depuis peu, et se concentrera sur Taehyung/V. Je suis à 400% certaine que Tae ne fonctionne pas comme dans ma fic, mais de toute manière, qui comprend réellement cet homme ? :p****

****J'ai l'habitude (bonne ou mauvaise) d'écrire des chapitres très longs, et mes histoires sont toutes relativement tristes ou du moins mélancoliques, à fort caractère mélodramatique. Je m'excuse d'avance pour ceux qui n'apprécient pas cela...****

****J'arrête de me confondre en excuses et je laisse place à l'histoire ! Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous apprécierez et n'hésitez pas à m'écrire ce que vous en pensez dans les commentaires ! :D****

**•**

"Ils n'ont aucune raison de te refuser, Woo-Woo."

Un énième encouragement pour diminuer la tension. Une tentative d'attirer l'attention de l'interlocuteur, au lieu de laisser les yeux de ce dernier vagabonder à travers la pièce, observant les centaines d'autres candidats à l'audition sans véritablement les voir.

"Tu as vu le nombre de gens rien que dans cette pièce, Tae. Pour l'audition d'une toute petite agence. 90% des candidats doivent être bien plus talentueux que moi."

Tae, de son nom complet Kim Taehyung, soupira à l'entente des mots de son ami. Celui-ci rêvait de devenir idole de kpop, ou du moins chanteur, et il avait été approché par la petite agence BigHit Entertainment quelques mois auparavant. Rendez-vous lui avait été donné en ce jour de janvier 2011, dans cet immeuble au cœur de Gangnam, quartier huppé et célèbre de Séoul, et Taehyung avait décidé d'accompagner son ami, d'un naturel stressé, afin de l'encourager.

Originaire du sud du pays, le jeune Taehyung ne s'était rendu dans la capitale coréenne qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, en compagnie de ses parents, comme simples touristes. Bien qu'il connaissait l'air des grandes villes, étant originaire de Daegu, le jeune homme se plaisait au milieu des champs et des plaines de Gochang, à aider sa famille à la ferme et jouer à cache-cache parmi les innombrables menhirs des environs.  
Taehyung se demandait s'il serait capable de vivre à Séoul un jour, dans l'hypothèse où il ne reprendrait pas la ferme de ses parents. L'idée de respirer la pollution et se perdre dans les transports en commun ne lui plaisait guère.

"Le numéro 142 devrait avoir fini à présent. Ce qui signifie que ça va être mon tour dans une poignée de secondes !" s'exclama le candidat stressé assis à ses côtés, les mains tremblantes serrant ses jambes victimes de soubresauts.

"Monsieur Lee Suwoong !"

L'appelé se leva vivement, le corps soudainement raide et crispé, et Taehyung lui serra le poignet dans un geste réconfortant.

"Tu vas tous les impressionner, Woo-Woo, j'en suis sûr !" encourage-t-il, le ton enjoué et les lèvres s'étirant en une sorte de rectangle dévoilant ses dents blanches.

Lâchant un soupir déterminé, Suwoong s'avança du pas du soldat pressé de partir en guerre.

Sitôt la porte fermée derrière son ami, Taehyung laissa son corps s'avachir sur sa chaise : il stressait grandement pour son ami, mais avait essayé de le cacher derrière sa jovialité habituelle pour ne pas perturber "Woo-Woo" plus encore.

Après quelques secondes de relaxation, le jeune homme décida de quitter momentanément la pièce, encore remplie de dizaines de candidats dépassés par leurs propres nervosité et angoisse, et se dirigea vers l'une des pièces adjacentes où se trouvaient des distributeurs de boissons. Un chocolat chaud lui paraissait extrêmement appétissant en ce premier mois de l'année.

Par chance, peu de monde se trouvait dans la pièce, la majorité des gens préférant aller et venir sans s'arrêter dans leur course. Son chocolat chaud récupéré et posé sur la table de dégustation, Taehyung attendait que sa boisson refroidisse quelque peu et en profita pour observer les personnes présentes près de lui. Il s'agissait principalement de candidats, dont l'audition s'était apparemment bien déroulée, qui discutaient entre eux ou avec leurs familles.  
Critique de la prestation, commentaires sur la sévérité des juges, choix des chansons, ils revivaient les quelques minutes qui leur avaient été accordées pour convaincre. Taehyung espérait que son ami soit aussi détendu à l'issue de sa performance.

Alors que l'adolescent s'apprêtait à saisir son gobelet toujours brûlant, l'une des portes s'ouvrit, laissant entrer deux garçons, certainement de son âge.

Dont _lui_.

Taehyung posa ses yeux sur _lui_, et ce fut comme si le monde l'entourant s'était figé ; la Terre avait cessé sa rotation, et le temps ne s'écoulait plus.

Pétrifié, la main dessinant le contour de son gobelet sans encore le toucher, bouche bée et les yeux rivés sur le même point, Taehyung dévisageait cet inconnu.

C'était un garçon, un adolescent certainement de son âge, certainement de sa taille, avec les cheveux et les yeux noirs comme tous les Coréens. Sa peau semblait avoir été naturellement exposée au soleil dès sa naissance. Son corps fin et gracile était couvert d'un pantalon et d'un sweat noirs qui laissaient deviner des muscles acquis grâce à une activité sportive intensive mais peu brutale, peut-être la danse. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement l'imagination de Taehyung qui le laissait penser cela.

Une aura étrange émanait du jeune homme, mais c'était une aura lumineuse, brillante, presque réconfortante, et d'aucuns se laissaient attirer par elle, comme un papillon recherchait la lumière.  
Il parlait avec un autre adolescent, plus grand, plus impressionnant de carrure, aux fossettes apparentes et aux cheveux remontés sur sa tête grâce à une abondance de produits capillaires. Leur conversation semblait être détendue, de celles que des amis partagent.

Les deux nouveaux arrivants se dirigèrent vers les distributeurs, ayant soif de café pour se récompenser de leur dure labeur.  
Ils firent leurs choix sans se préoccuper de Taehyung, poursuivant leur conversation cordiale.

Le jeune garçon de la campagne était au contraire très conscient de leur proximité, et la nervosité le gagna sans qu'il n'en connaisse la raison. Il était d'un naturel sympathique, sociable, se liant d'amitié avec une aisance incroyable ; si au hasard des choses les deux inconnus décidaient de faire sa connaissance, l'exercice ne devrait aucunement lui être difficile.

Et pourtant...

"Bonjour ! On peut s'installer avec toi ?"

Taehyung ne comprit pas pourquoi son corps sembla se contracter à l'entente de cette voix. Il se sentait comme un bateau prêt à chavirer, piégé en pleine tempête, alors que l'inconnu ne lui avait adressé que quelques mots ; l'étrangeté et la soudaineté de sa réaction l'étourdissaient.  
Sortant de sa torpeur, il releva la tête vers la personne à l'origine de la demande, et réussit à donner son autorisation sans paraître trop étrange.

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux pour observer celui qui l'avait abordé, Taehyung, toujours troublé, fut ébloui par un sourire traduisant un remerciement. Un sourire grand en forme de cœur, chaleureux, dévoilant des dents très blanches et parfaitement alignées, qui lui donna l'impression que son vis-à-vis le considérait, portait son attention sur sa personne. Ce sourire l'émouvait.  
Il fut ensuite frappé par les traits longilignes de ce visage nouveau, les joues légèrement joufflues, le nez long et droit, la symétrie remarquable, les yeux sombres qui l'observaient curieusement mais qui étaient emplis d'une douleur qui ne seyait pas à un adolescent du XXIème siècle.

Perdu dans sa contemplation, Taehyung n'entendit pas les salutations du plus grand d'eux trois.

"Tu es venu pour auditionner, je suppose ?" reprit l'adolescent au sourire éclatant.

Taehyung prit soudainement conscience de son manque de réaction, que son interlocuteur semblait plus interpréter comme un signe de stress ou de timidité, plutôt qu'une impolitesse.

"N-non, parvint-il à articuler, j'accompagne un ami qui auditionne actuellement."

Il tenta un sourire, qui mit les deux autres garçons en confiance, et il les vit acquiescer de la tête.

"Et vous ?" interrogea-t-il, curieux de leur présence dans le bâtiment.

Le plus grand eut un rire discret, avant de se pencher légèrement sur la table, comme pour lui confier un secret.

"Nous sommes stagiaires ici depuis l'année dernière. Nous travaillons dur pour faire partie du groupe que BigHit est en train de former. Nous sommes rappeurs. Et danseurs. Enfin, lui, parce que moi..." répondit l'adolescent aux fossettes en pointant son ami du doigt, avant de laisser échapper un ricanement à la fois amusé et embarrassé.

"Oh ? Rappeurs, vraiment ? C'est vrai que cela semble vous correspondre.  
\- Tu aimes le rap également ? Le hip-hop ?" s'enquit l'autre stagiaire.

Taehyung réfléchit quelques secondes. Il appréciait ces genres musicaux, mais ce n'était pas véritablement ce qu'il préférait écouter. Il décida de répondre honnêtement, au risque de décevoir ses interlocuteurs qui risqueraient d'éliminer le rap et le hip-hop de leur liste de sujets de conversation avec lui.

"Oui, avoua-t-il enfin, mais ce n'est pas ce que j'écoute le plus. Je suis curieux de tous les genres musicaux, mais je préfère surtout la pop, la musique classique et le jazz.  
\- Tu as des goûts très éclectiques! Cela prouve que tu aimes la musique et que tu es curieux. Tu sais chanter, jouer d'un instrument ? Danser peut-être ?  
\- J'étudie la danse et le saxophone, et j'aime chanter... seul dans ma chambre ou dans les champs, répondit-il dans un rire. Mais rien d'exceptionnel...  
\- Pourquoi n'auditionnes-tu pas pour l'agence ? Tu ne perds rien à te présenter !" suggéra le danseur, un large sourire illuminant son visage une fois de plus, paraissant enthousiaste alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas.

Taehyung se sentit comme une petite créature osant regarder le soleil, curieuse et imprudente, qui ne se souciait pas de devenir aveugle en quelques secondes à peine.

La réalité le rattrapa brusquement lorsqu'une voix masculine s'exclama près de lui :  
"Vous devriez l'écouter, jeune homme ! Présentez-vous aux prochaines auditions pour nous montrer vos talents !"

C'était un homme qui avait écouté d'une oreille distraite leur conversation, et dont la curiosité s'était éveillée lorsque Taehyung avait énoncé ses multiples talents. Grand, svelte, vêtu d'un costume et le cou entouré d'un badge, il tenait son gobelet de café d'une main et remontait ses lunettes de l'autre. Un employé de BigHit, à n'en pas douter.

Saluant les deux stagiaires, l'homme semblait prêt à s'installer avec eux et poursuivre la conversation. Se sentant de trop, l'adolescent originaire de Daegu décida de se retirer pour retourner dans la salle, retrouver son ami qui devait avoir terminé depuis longtemps. Mais une voix l'interpella.

"Attends ! Nous ne nous sommes pas présentés correctement. Comment tu t'appelles ?  
\- Kim Taehyung, répondit l'intéressé, surpris de l'intérêt suscité mais son aisance avec les relations sociales reprenant le dessus.  
\- Ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance, Kim Taehyung, je suis Kim Namjoon, au moins tu retiendras mon nom de famille, plaisanta le plus grand.  
\- Et je suis Jung Hoseok !" ajouta son ami avec un autre sourire radieux, la main levée en un signe de salutation qui avait à ce moment-là la triple fonction de dire bonjour, porter l'attention sur sa personne, et dire au revoir.

Lorsqu'il retourna dans la salle où son ami se trouvait déjà, en pleine discussion avec une employée de BigHit, Taehyung avait l'impression de marcher sur un sol spongieux.

Jung Hoseok. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être perturbé par ce garçon. Sa réaction face à lui avait été ridicule, et nul doute que sa nouvelle connaissance avait perçu son trouble. C'était risible, et embarrassant.

"TaeTae ! L'audition s'est très bien passée ! Enfin... j'ai l'impression" annonça Suwoong en se précipitant vers son ami, son soulagement laissant paraître une once de fierté.

Et après que Taehyung ait félicité son ami, lorsque ce dernier lui confirma que l'idée de ses trois nouvelles connaissances était excellente - "Tae, tu devrais saisir ta chance aussi !" - la possibilité de revenir lui-même dans l'immeuble de BigHit pour auditionner ne lui parut plus aussi absurde et effrayante qu'auparavant.

Le soir, les yeux fermés et au creux des draps chauds du lit de sa chambre d'hôtel, Taehyung visualisait le visage sublime de ce garçon si souriant. Ce garçon qui avait le corps parfait pour danser, l'aura et le charisme pour monter sur scène. Ce garçon qui avait la voix envoûtante et le rire facile. Ce garçon dont le sourire éclatant contrastait avec la tristesse qui habitait ses yeux.

_Jung Hoseok._

La vérité, était que Taehyung s'imaginait déjà vivre à Séoul.

**• **

Premier chapitre ! Rédigé à la va-vite, à 5h du matin, la tête dans le cirage. J'espère que ça vous a tout de même plu ! ^^'


End file.
